Christmas miracle
by Yanks302021
Summary: The Reagan's receive a very special Christmas gift.
1. Ch 1

As Jamie folded the shirt he side glanced Eddie trying to help him finish packing. "If you need anything call my dad and he or Pop will come by. They'll call me and I'll come right home Eddie. Your mom is still coming over?"

"Yes, she should be here soon. Stop worrying Jamie we'll be okay. You're only gone for a few days then when you get back we can celebrate Christmas a family." Eddie placed the folded shirt aside, reached her hand over his gently. Smiling he stopped folding to sit down by her side and snuggled his wife close.

"You know there is no place I'd rather be on Christmas then with you and the kids. I love you so much Eddie." Their hands slipped into each other Eddie's head resting on his shoulder and took a soft, even breath. Jamie slowly moved his hand under her shirt to caress the round belly she sported that carried their third baby.

Eddie let in a breath, "I'm nine months pregnant Jamie and the doctor said the baby won't come for another two weeks so don't worry lamb chops. We'll be fine really. You go kick ass at that conference."

The room fell silent for only a minute before Eddie spoke again," I love you Jamie. " She lifted her head up to meet his lips softly. The longer the kiss lingered Jamie put his hand behind Eddie's head so his fingers tangled through her hair.

They rested their heads against each other not having to say another word. "I better go or I'll miss my plane. I'll call soon as I land and get settled." Jamie hesitated for one more long gaze into Eddie's eyes. He closed up the suitcase, heading down with Eddie and a single suitcase on a flight to Boston for a police conference. Out of all the officers he was chosen to represent the 2-9 an honor but one that took him away from his family.

Down in the living room their two children Joe 3 and Belle 4 played in the glow of the white Christmas lights around the tree they decorated together. Four stockings hung on the wall for each of them to open on Christmas day. Joe looked up first with swollen watery blue eyes. "Daddy don't go," his bottom lip quivered.

Jamie put his suitcase aside to join the kids on the living room floor. He took Joe onto his lap first then Belle and Eddie was ring to hold them all tight one more tight. "I know it's going to be hard buddy but daddy has to go away to work. I'm going to miss you so much but I need you to promise you'll be extra good and help mommy."

"We will daddy. I'll be a super big helper and help mommy with Joe and cleaning up," Bella pointed at her chest but when she looked up into her Daddy's eyes she had tears.

"I know you will honey. Daddy loves you so much. I'll call you when I get off the plane okay," Jamie shifted Joe into Eddie's lap then Belle beside her.

Joe reached his little hands out whimpering, "Daddy. Daddy."

Hearing his baby boy crying for him tore at Jamie's heart but he knew Joe would be okay. He grabbed his suitcase and quietly left. He knew Joe would be fine having Eddie there. Still, the desperation in Joe's voice brought tears to Jamie's eyes the entire ride over to the airport.

The flight to Boston only two hours versus driving for five and a half hours. The department booked rooms in the hotel where the conference was being held with a view overlooking the city. Smiling Jamie pulled out his phone, dialing Eddie. "Hey babe I just got in the hotel and settled. How's everything there?"

"It took some time but Joe finally calmed down but he got himself so worked up that he slept an extra hour. Mom came, she's teaching the kids a song in Serbian," Eddie rubbed a hand over her belly smiling at the baby's movement. "Your baby decided now is a good time to practice gymnastics."

Laughing Jamie pressed his free hand against the window, "You tell them to take it easy on you. When I get home I'll give you a nice back massage. Do you realize this is the first time we've been apart?"

"I know but I was trying not to think about that. We're all proud you were chosen Jamie. Just next time wait until after our baby is born," Eddie met her mom's eye. "Ill let you get settled and eat. I'm sure there's a lot of rabbit food over there for you."

"Haha, thank you babe. I'll call back before the kids go to bed so I can say good night. I'll be sure to mention to the conference leaders about planning these things around us growing our family. You did say one more right?" Jamie tore himself away from the window to lay down on the single bed he would be using during his stay.

Eddie chuckled, "Yes, I did say one more. Good to see your selective memory works. Go rest and we'll talk later. I love you."

Sighing quietly into the phone speaker Jamie repeated the words then ended the call. He lay on the large bed, staring put at the ceiling while his family was so many miles away.

Having nothing better to do Jamie wandered the hotel not having much interest to sight see. He grabbed a quick dinner in one of the restaurants then headed right back up to his room so he could call the kids before bed. Eddie picked up and put the phone on speaker, "Guys, daddy is on the phone."

"Daddy!"

Even through the speaker Jamie heard their screams for him. "Daddy, it took you so long to get there. Did something happen to the plane," Belle asked.

"No honey, the flight was nice and smooth. Daddy is in the big hotel where he has to work. I heard grandma Lena came over. That's really exciting. Daddy is going to call every night before bed until I come home. I love you Belle. I love you Joe."

"Love you daddy," the kids chorused together quietly. Joe rubbed his little eyes, yawning while he and Belle went to their rooms to wait for Eddie. She kept the phone for Jamie to hear the kids saying their prayers.

She tucked the kids in, gave hugs and kisses then waddled with her phone in hand back to the living room. Sensing a private conversation Lena disappeared so Eddie could talk with her husband. "Kids are in bed and I am putting my feet up. They're really glad you called."

"I promise to call every night before they go to bed. They're my babies too," Jamie sighed. "I better turn in, the conference starts at seven thirty sharp. I'll call during lunch then later on at night so I can talk to the kids then you. Try and get rest Eddie."

He ended the call and Jamie set his phone on the nightstand table having already set his alarm. He turned over on the piles of pillows and closed his eyes. That night he tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable in the hotel bed without Eddie by his side. Around two in the morning he clutched a pillow under his arm to help him sleep. It wasn't like laying with Eddie, feeling her body heat and heart beating slowly as she trustingly slept in his arms.

Back home in New York Eddie sat up in bed for hours, unable to sleep between not having Jamie there to snuggle with. She finally lay back down with his pillow and fell into a very light sleep.

She woke up to sizzling eggs from the kitchen that immediately stirred Eddie. Smiling she threw the covers back and slowly waddled downstairs. Lena sat at the kitchen table with Joe and Belle over plates of eggs with toast. "Morning. Mom, you cooked," Eddie took another step in smiling at Henry fixing his coffee.

"Hey Pop. It smells so good but you really didn't have to come all the way here to make breakfast," Eddie said, accepting the plate he handed her.

Henry waved her off, "You are very pregnant with two kids and without Jamie. I did the same for Erin and Linda at this stage. It's what family does for each other."

Eddie gave a smile then turned and joined them at the table. She kissed the top of her babies heads before sitting down. "Mommy, Pop made us delicious breakfast and I helped set the table. Joe didn't help but I did," Belle told her.

"Well thank you for helping Pop because it was very nice of him to come up here and make breakfast right," Eddie scooted her seat a little closer to the table, rubbing her belly slowly.

"One more week Edit but it will fly by," Lena smiled.

Eddie nodded once as she started to eat the eggs both excited and nervous as she was before giving birth to Joe and Belle. They decided to be surprised this time, wanting only a healthy, happy baby.

The kids went off to play happy it was Saturday while the adults cleaned up. Eddie glanced her watch, it was only nine thirty so Jamie would be at his conference. She checked her phone not surprised a message waiting from Jamie at six thirty that morning. Morning babe, getting ready to leave but just wanted to say I love you. I'll call you later soon as I can. Tell the kids I love him.

Eddie smiled, taking the phone in the living room and sent Jamie a picture of the kids playing. Christmas was fast approaching so Belle had paper and crayons to write to Santa. Joe followed whatever his sister did , scrubbing with the crayons.

A calendar hung up on the wall for the kids to cross off days so they could count how many more days. They had a three day school week with a holiday party on the twenty third, the same day Jamie was coming home. They would all spend both days at the Reagan's, Lena included on Henry and Frank's insistence she not spend the holiday alone.


	2. Ch 2

The weekend flew by and before they knew the kids were off to school before they started their long holiday off. Jamie called every night before the kids went to bed so he could say goodnight. Then he and Eddie talked privately. "You'll be home tomorrow when the kids come home," Eddie rubbed her belly while they talked.

"I was thinking if I get home in time I'd surprise them by picking them up. I have to see if my flight lands on time," Jamie spoke softly. "I miss you so much, the kids."

Eddie winced at the slight discomfort in her lower abdomen, "We miss you too lamb chop. Can't wait for you to come home. We'll have a special dinner tonight you pick what you want to eat. I love you Jamie. Text me when you board the plane."

Before laying down for the night Eddie went to check on her babies. They both slept soundly even as she kissed the top of their heads. "Love you," she whispered softly, watching them sleep for several minutes before heading in herself.

Jamie woke up at six intending to shower then eat before he had to leave for his flight. When he came out barefoot still half asleep he went to look out the window. Dark gray clouds looked overhead for miles over the city that was barely visible through the white flakes falling onto the piles already on the ground. Snow mounted high as car tires with no sign of stopping anytime soon.

He took out his laptop in search of the airport sighing. All flights as of now are canceled until further notice due to the blizzard over New England over the next couple of hours. "Damnit," Jamie leaned back, his heart dropping. If the storm passed quickly he could still get on a flight tonight and make it home for Christmas.

In the meantime he went to eat breakfast in the hotel café while keeping track of the weather.

When he came back up around ten all he could see out the window was white flakes falling down. He nearly jumped at the sound of his cell phone ringtone from the bed, hurrying to pick up. "Hey lamb chop, you okay? Are you at the airport yet?"

"Not yet, all flights are canceled because it's snowing hard. I'm waiting to see when the weather clears up," Jamie clicked a picture of his view. "I promise I'll make it home for the holidays Eddie. How are you feeling?"

Eddie's heart sank eagerly waiting for him to come home. "I've been getting cramps in my stomach , really uncomfortable. My back hurts and the baby is moving a lot. Stay safe Jamie. As much as we want you home we want you to be safe."

"I will Eddie and I'll let you know soon as I hear a change from the airport. I love you."

After hanging up Eddie sank on the living room couch with a pillow on her lap. Sighing she tossed the pillow aside, stood and waddled her way down the hall to the bathroom. There she sat wondering how to tell the kids daddy wasn't coming home today.

She still didn't have an answer by the time they came home from school. "Hey guys, how was your holiday party?"

"Good, we are yummy food and played games with our friends. It was super fun. Where is daddy? He said he was coming home today, he promised," Belle pouted her bottom lip.

Sighing quietly Eddie took the kids to sit down on the couch. "Daddy sent me a picture from the hotel earlier. It's snowing really hard there so the pilot wants to be safe and is waiting for the snow to stop. He promises to come home for Christmas."

"Daddy. I want daddy," Joe lay his head against Eddie's shoulder whimpering. Eddie put her arm around, holding both kids tight.

"I know honey. I want daddy home too," Eddie let out a long sigh while she rubbed a hand slowly through his hair. "You know daddy doesn't want to be anywhere but home with us right? He's trying so hard to come home."

Joe only sniffled again and remained glued to Eddie's side for the whole night. As the kids got ready for bed her cell phone rang. "Oh, guys daddy is calling. Hey lamb chops," Eddie spoke, then put the call on speaker for all of them to hear.

"Hey, guys I wanted to say goodnight before you went to bed. Daddy is sorry he couldn't come home tonight but I'm doing everything I can to come tomorrow," Jamie promised softly. "I love you Belle. Love you Joe. "

"Love you daddy."

The kids shuffled off to their rooms so they could change in pajamas then say prayers before Eddie came in. She sighed, lowering her voice, "So what has the airport said Jamie? Are there any updates?"

"Unfortunately the weather is still rest bad so flights are going to stay canceled probably through the night. If the weather clears planes will start flying again but with all the congestion it's going to take awhile. " Jamie added, "I'm ready sorry Eddie. I want to be there with you and the kids. "

Eddie held the phone with her right hand to cup under her extended belly. "I know Jamie and so do the kids. We just miss you. Text me in the morning when you know what time your flight will be. I love you."

She ended the call, holding her phone to take while tucking the kids in. Eddie stopped outside Joe's room to tuck him in first but stopped hearing him finishing his prayers. "And please tell Santa that he can give all my gifts back if he can please just bring daddy home for Christmas. We all really want him home."

Hearing their youngest baby willing to give back all his gifts so Jamie could come home and be with them made Eddie's heart swell with pain for both of them. She gave him extra hugs and kisses then went into Belle's room.

She found their daughter sitting up under the covers with her hands folded. "What's wrong Belle? Talk to mommy." Eddie sat on the bed slowly with a hand under her stomach. Her face scrunched at the slight pressure starting to build in her stomach.

"I know daddy is trying to come home but I really want him to spend Christmas with us. I don't want daddy to be alone." Belle looked down at her hands. "Are we still going to grandpa's tomorrow?"

"Yes we are because daddy wants us to go like usual. I know you want him home honey, we all want him to be here. No one should be alone for Christmas." Sighing Eddie wrapped her arms around Belle allowing extra snuggle time.

By the time Eddie dragged herself to the bedroom she could barely get her clothes off to change into pajamas. The pressure forced Eddie to lay in a fetal position hugging a pillow close only hoping to have a good night sleep without Jamie.

She tossed and turned for a half hour before giving up and headed into the living room. She laid on the couch, putting a pillow between her legs to release through pressure. "Ugh," Eddie took deep breaths each time she felt pressure, unable to call asleep until very late that morning.

Belle woke her up singing Christmas carols at tbr top of her voice. "Mommy, we're hungry."

"Okay honey I'll make breakfast then we'll get ready for grandpas." Eddie made a quick check of her cell, seeing no text from Jamie. Joe sat by Belle, being very quiet and sweet. He was so upset over Jamie.

"Want to have Daddy here," he said sipping his milk. "Mommy, can we go to through mall?"

Eddie quickly turned to check the time, "If we eat and get dressed right away then yes we can. We have time before we have to be at grandpa's." The last thing she wanted to do was go to a busy mall on Christmas Eve, but she would for them.

The kids ate quickly then ran up without protest to change into their Christmas Eve clothes. Joe wore dress pants that would have matched Jamie's and Belle a red dress. She called Frank to let him know what was up then out through kids in the car. She called Frank to let him know what was up then out through kids in the car.

As predicted the mall was packed with last minute shoppers. She held the kid's hands as they walked through. "Where do you want to go Joey?"he asked trying to ignore the pain. He led her around the bend that took them to the center where Santa Clause sat in front of a waiting line of kids.

"Joey, you saw Santa already this year Buddy. You want to see him again?"

Joe's little eyes twinkled up at her, "I want to ask him mommy. Please it important."

She smiled softly, "All right honey." She looks at Belle, the two greatest gifts of her life. She held their hands in line that slowly moved as kids took their turn.

Finally it was their turn. Belle held back, "I'll wait with you, Mommy." Joe, usually the shy one bounded up to the white bearded man and climbed up onto his lap with a purposeful twinkle in his eyes. He took a deep breath.

The Santa was so intrigued by this little guy, he wanted so badly to name his wish come true. "I need help Santa, it's portant." Joe reached up until his little hand reached Santa's cheek. He waited until Santa brought his head down before he whispered, "I don't want the gifts I asked for. All I want is for my daddy to come home for Christmas."

"I see and where is your Daddy little guy?"

"He's in Massachusetts at a police thing but it's snowing and his plane can't fly. All we want is daddy to come home. He needs to be with us and mommy before she has our new baby brother or sister," Joe's blue eyes sparkled pleadingly. This was their last chance. The Santa asked a few more questions, he might be able to make this little one happy.

He didn't want to promise that he could find the boy's father but hearing this little guy's selflessness made Santa want to try really hard. He had a brother that flew small charters, if he could locate those Jamie Reagan, he might be a but hearing this little guy's selflessness made Santa want to try really hard. He had a brother that flew small charters, if he could locate those Jamie Reagan, he might be a


	3. Ch 3

Meanwhile the family headed to Frank's house for Christmas Eve dinner before going to midnight mass. "Anything from Jamie," Frank asked.

"No and I text him earlier but he isn't answering," Eddie sighed quietly.

"Might not have good service there," Frank sighed. "My reports still have the weather very bad."

Eddie cupped both hands under her stomach and quietly walked to the window. She watched light snowflakes start to fall, creating a white coat over the front lawn. Frank kept a very watchful eye on Eddie, she didn't look right to him.

Everyone started coming in trickles, Danny with Sean then Erin with Nikki. As Henry cooked Eddie stayed in the living room, looking out the window at the snow with a pinched face as the pressure came closer and slowly more painful. "How far apart are they?" Frank asked as he watched his daughter in laws face.

"I don't know five minutes or so. I haven't been counting," Eddie pressed her hand against the window, her face tight as she breathed until the pressure stopped.

"Let's start clocking it," he replied.

Frank kept a short distance so she had space but he was close enough to help if she needed. In between Eddie stared out the window for four minutes when another contraction forced her to double over. Frank noted through time and the length not wanting to alarm anyone.

Meanwhile, Jamie stood on the rental car line trying to get out of Boston. He peeked over the people ahead of him while tapping his fingers. His phone had died and all of the charging docks were taken. Be had to be home, he could not miss this.

The first time his name was called over the loudspeaker it didn't register. When they paged him again Jamie looked around then it finally got through that they were calling him. He headed to the help desk. "Hello, I'm Jamie Reagan,"he said. "Is someone looking for me?"

"If you are Jamison Reagan from the NYPD and have an adorable son named Joey, I'm looking for you."

The man was older around Danny's age with a soft smile. "Yes, I do. Is he okay? My wife, is she? She's pregnant."

"My name is Bryan," he replied. "My brother plays Santa at a mall near Brooklyn Heights and he asked me to fly you home. It seems your little boy told Santa that he could give all his toys back to other kids if you came home for Christmas."

"Its a tin can on wheels but it will get you there," he replier. "Let's get moving." Jamie followed with his suitcases smiling, he would be home for Christmas.

"Okay, do you want to try to rest? Do you want to go to church."

"Yeah I want to go to church. The kids enjoy mass and I don't think they're close enough where my water will break," Eddie took in another deep breath.

"You stick with me, if they get closer then we go...I'll get the little ones ready and read to them before we go. You lie down." Frank helped her onto the couch with a blanket and pillow then went off to get Joe and Belle ready for church.

"Please baby," she begged. "Please please don't come yet."

By eleven they were ready to leave and make the short ten minute trip with Frank, Henry, Eddie and the kids into Frank's black car. Frank held onto Eddie to make sure she didn't fall down. "Thank you, Frank," Eddie slowly stopped at the car door to take another deep breath. She sighed, getting in beside Joe.

"Don't worry," Joey told Eddie. "Daddy will be here. Santa said." She smiled, putting an arm around him as Frank climbed in. Eddie didn't say anything in response only hoping he was right.

"There's no way the kid is going to make it back," Danny whispered to Henry. "I just hope the kid still believes in Santa after this." Henry flashed a warning look to his eldest grandson though deep down he felt the same way.

The plane was small and the turbulence terrible. "If I can get clearance then we should have you home by midnight."

"My family would be at midnight mass by then. Every year we go to midnight mass at the church I grew up in," Jamie offered a quiet smile. "We all dress up, the kids too."

"Well not much I can do about the outfit but I can help with the location. There is a small airport"

Letting out a sigh Jamie rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I know I appreciate you flying me back home so I can be with my family. And to your brother too for bringing this to you. He didn't have to, he could have just listened and let it go."

"Hey my brother was floored by your little dude," Bryan replied. "He said it was through sweetest request he's heard all year."

Jamie smiled, "He's a really good kid so is Belle. I'm surprised he went up there because the first time we went to visit Santa Joe cried and made me come up with him. He's so shy, got that from me. "

"He said he marched right up, tugged in his heart. He's worried about his Mommy."

"My wife is nine months pregnant but the doctor gave her two weeks for the due date. I didn't want to leave but she insisted I go," Jamie looked over. "Do you have any kids?"

Bryan laughed and shook his head, "No, no I'm the designated fun uncle."

Jamie chuckled too, genuinely liking Bryan. He sat back talking the whole way back to New York. It helped his nerves and the time flew faster this way.

By the first hymn, Eddie was sure she would not be returning home after church. The contractions were regular and three minutes apart. She quietly breathed through each contraction, with each time they stood and knelt. Eddie felt another contraction followed by water gushing down her leg. "Frank..." She looked over at him. "Frank..."

He looked back only needing to see the wide-eyed look on her face. "Keep calm Eddie. Take my arm so we can get you to the hospital. It's okay, keep breathing. Pop, please call the hospital to l them know we're on our way."

"What happened, Mommy," Belle asked.

Danny took her hand, Joe's following behind them. "Your baby brother or sister is coming so we have to get mommy to the hospital. "

"Oh, yay!" Belle jumped up and down and Joe looked down biting his quivering bottom lip. He sniffled but the tears started to stream down his cheeks.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Danny asked through little boy. He stopped to lift Joe up into his arms while holding Belle's hand.

Joe's tears spilled down quicker, "I want daddy home!! Daddy needs to be here. I told Santa all I wanted for Christmas was daddy home. He isn't here to see the new baby come but he isn't here and the baby is coming. "

As Danny attempted to soothe Joe Frank helped Eddie into the back of his car. Henry was already talking with hospital staff so they would be prepared for their arrival. Jamie could see his family in tbr distance. He same Danny lift up Joe and Frank rub Eddies back. Joeu was sobbing into Danny's shoulder, "Santa said..."

His heart broke seeing his boy crying onto his uncle. "Eddie! Joe, Belle," Jamie pounded his feet against the sidewalk, hurrying as he continued to call them.

"Jamie..." Eddie stopped and looked "Jamie, its Jamie!"

In his uncle's arms Joe rubbed his eyes, turned and looked wide eyed. "DADDY!! Santa did it, he got daddy home!" He squirmed out of Danny's arms then high tailed it to meet his daddy with fresh tears pouring down his face.

Belle was hot on his heels, and Eddie was slumped over in a contraction. "Mommy's having the baby now, Belle told him.

Jamie scooped the kids into his arms together and continued jogging closer to Eddie. "Then I made it just in time," he said, kissing the top of their heads.

"Good girl, "Frank praised. "You are doing great, just great." He turned his head to smile at Jamie slowing down. "She's all yours son. Just in time to see your new baby being born. "

"Come with us, "Jamie offered. "Pop and Danny can take the kids home." His heart pounded with the gentle touch of his hand against Eddie's back.

"I told you I'd be here babe. Ready to have this baby?" He helped her into the car with Frank right behind to take then to the hospital.


	4. Ch 4

Eddie was already 8 centimeters dilated when they arrived at the hospital. The nurses gave Jamie scrubs to put over his clothes while they quickly prepped Eddie up to machines. Jamie threw on the outfit hurrying to his wife's side.

"Okay, folks," the doctor replied. "It should be just a few more hours until we have a baby."

Smiling, Jamie bent over to press his lips on Eddie's forehead. "I love you Eddie. We are going to have this baby soon. "

"How did you get here? Are you okay?"

"You won't believe it, trust me. Santa's brother tracked me down because Joe said he would give back all his gifts to have me home. So the brother flew me in this tiny plane," Jamie stroked her the back of her hair and cheek slowly.

"Our Joe was so brave..." Eddie panted. "He looked at me and asked with such big eyes...what happened to your phone?"

He sighed, "It died and I was in such in a hurry to get home that I didn't get a chance to charge it. I'm sorry Eddie. I just wanted to be here."

"You are here lamb chop. I'm glad you made it in time," she smiled as she felt the next contraction. Her face pinched as she breathed through it, giving Jamie's hand a squeeze as a source of support.

It was a little after 3 am when through doctor pronounced Eddie ready to push. With Jamie by her side Eddie took a deep push through the first contraction. She squeezed his hand hard each time a new contraction came. She felt like she pushed forever. It was 430 and she was still at it. "Where is the baby," she cried after the last contraction subsided.

"Its head is at plus two station, its almost here, Eddie. Keep focused and push again..."

She laid her head back, glistening in sweat and clenched her face while she gave another hard push. "You're doing great babe. Almost and we'll have our baby," Jamie encouraged. He stole a peek downward to where the doctor leaned over.

She was so tired bit somehow she found the strength to push again. Jamie bit his lip going around the hospital bed. His breath went sharp, eyes watery seeing their baby for the first time. "It's a girl Eddie. We have another daughter."

"Is she okay? "she asked. "Let me see her."

The nurse wrapped up their baby in a pink towel, cleaning her off of any leftover fluid from birth. She then handed her to Jamie who took the baby to show Eddie. "Beautiful just like you," he smiled, teary eyes.

"What would you think if we called her Noelle," Eddie asked. "Noelle Mary?"

"I think it's perfect. Welcome to the world Noelle Mary," Jamie gave his daughter a light kiss then did the same for Eddie. "You did amazing babe." He snapped a picture, sending it his father, grandpa and brother. Eddie turned her head up to give Jamie a kiss.

They snuggled in bed with their newborn daughter asleep on Eddie's chest. Jamie nearly forgot his dad was waiting outside in the waiting room.

"Call your Dad in to meet her then have Pop bring through kids over..." Jamie blinked as though processing then text his dad to come in and meet her.

Frank's phone beeped in the waiting room chair where he held two very tired children in his lap. "The baby is here."

Marie's eyes rounded up at him, "Can we see? Is it a boy or girl? Is mom okay?"

"Yes, I'm going to see, and in a few minutes when I'm finished, Pop will bring you to see. Your Mommy is perfectly fine." He placed Maria with Henry first, reaching down to do the same with Joe but he held on tight.

"Joey, be a good boy and sit now with Pop, okay?" Henry took the little boy smiling in amazement at how much he resembled Jamie at that age. Both attached to their father from a very young age.

Frank replaced the cell in his pocket, snuffed his lips into a smile that moved his mustache and walked to the room.

"Oh my, you are a little hungry girl," Eddie cooed. "This is you first Christmas dinner."

Jamie opened his mouth to comment, looked up hearing his father. "Knock knock. Are you up for visitors? Oh, look at that beautiful baby," he locked eyes on the tiny baby in Eddie's arms.

"Congratulations to both of you, she's perfect."

"I know," Jamie replies. "She is so precious."

He went to the bed admiring the baby, "Did you pick out a name?"

"We did," Eddie replied. "Jamie, tell him. That's a good baby, that's my girl."

Jamie put an arm around her smiling, "Noelle Mary for Christmas and Mary after mom. It seems right being Christmas."

"Awww, that is very pretty and so is she. Can I hold her."

Eddie placed the baby in Frank's arms softly listening to her cooing. "Thank you, Frank, for all that you've done to help with the kids and us."

"You're welcome," he smiled, eyes twinkling at his newborn grand daughter sleeping in his arms. His eyes twinkled, slightly damp. "She's..." The door opened and Henry and the kids came in. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

They laughed softly, Eddie smiling at their older kids. "Its a girl, Noelle Mary. Come meet your new sister guys."

Joe held back, he was exhausted, he had been to stressed over Jamie not being home. He started to cry. "Cmere bud, what's wrong," Jamie reached out for his boy, taking him into his arms for a slow rock. "Talk to daddy."

He sniffed, "Want to go home, Santa come home..."

"I know you do bud. You guys have been so good and grandpa and Pop are going to take you home so you can sleep all right bud," Jamie pressed his lips to the boy's forehead.

"Come to Mommy," Eddie reached out. "Come snuggle a bit." She took their son from Jamie so he lay in her arms. "Close your eyes Joey. "

He did so without even choosing and cuddled to his Mommy. He was asleep in seconds, not wanting to engage with the baby. Marie on the other hand pressed against Frank, up on her toes trying to see the baby. "She's so little. Mommy can I please hold her. Oh she's like a little doll. "

"You can hold her for a minute in through chair then you have to go home with Pop, okay?"

With Henry's help she settled on the chair with a pillow and let in a breath when Frank placed her baby sister down. "She's so cute," her bottom lip quivered. Noelle made a baby noise and kicked kit her tiny feet. "Oh, no no baby don't do that. It's okay," Marie gently kissed the soft skin of her sister.

Eddie beamed with pride; Noelle was truly their best Christmas gift.


End file.
